Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by XXXMystery
Summary: There is no rescue. Ralph is killed, but not before he suffers a fate worse than death; rape; forced exhibition; voyeurism; very gruesome character death; torture; bukkake; Jack/Ralph/Roger; implied Jack/Roger; ONESHOT Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Info: There is no rescue. Ralph is killed, but not before he suffers a fate worse than death.**

**Warnings: rape; forced exhibition; voyeurism; very gruesome character death; torture; bukkake**

**Reminder: Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**P.S. I only changed the word "savages" to "boys" in the 5th or so sentence.**

**Let the story begin!**

After being chased through the burning brush, Ralph was cornered on all sides by the savages. He growled at the encroaching savages and brandished his spear. He planned to at least fight to the death if all else was hopeless. And he would've, too, if it wasn't for Jack. The boys swarmed him, beating him down into the ground, stabbing him with their own sharpened sticks, and knocking away his weapon. Roger pinned Ralph to the dirt floor, but made no move to slit his captive's throat. Jack ran forward. He shouted his orders for Roger to pull Ralph up and keep his arms behind his back. Next, Jack ordered Roger and the others to herd Ralph toward their caves, poking and prodded the blonde forward on all sides.

* * *

Above the smoldering remains of what used to be a great and verdant forest stood caves and a smattering of fruit trees here and there. In front of the largest of the caves, there was a throng of naked teenage and younger boys, clothed only in differing colors of paint. Their mouths hung opened and their eyes were glued on the scene happening inside the cave. Almost everyone of them sported a boner that was obvious with their nude, painted bodies. The only ones not sporting an erection were the littlens that still had a couple years yet before they could get an erection.

In the middle of the cave, three naked bodies heaved and grunted: two in pleasure, one in pain. Ralph was on his side as he struggled to get away from the hard cocks that were thrusting into him. His teeth was clenched shut as he struggled to bite back his screams, but discordant grunts of suffering escaped now and again. Jack used one leg to pull back Ralph's leg as he rammed in and out, his meaty cock roughly sliding against Roger as the other boy's cock thrust while its owner faced the blond's tear-streaked face and chest, heaving with suppressed sobs. Jack slides his right hand under Ralph's side -the same side that was painfully rutting against the cave floor, ripping and tearing into the tender skin there- and reaches under and up so he can squeeze Ralph's right nipple, twisting it and pulling it painfully. Ralph bit back a gasp of pain as Jack's dirt-caked nails began to dig into the skin around his nipple, drawing blood and scratching away flesh.

Seeing this, a sadistic idea lit Roger's face up with a cruel smile. As he continued to slowly fuck the fair-haired boy, Roger reached down with his right hand and lightly rubbed Ralph's groin area before taking a clump of hair in a fist and pulling.

"Aah!" A truncated cry ripped pass Ralph's clenched teeth as Roger pulled out a clump of pubic hair. A devilish smile was on Roger's lips,

"Can't take much pain? Wimp," Roger laughed as he threw Ralph's ripped out hair into the blond's face. From behind Ralph's back, Jack's laughter was equally wicked as he moved on to the other nipple to pull, twist, and dig into. He tried to stop laughing unsuccessfully several times until he got himself under control.

"Be quiet. He took both out cocks with only minimal whimpers. Most boys would've probably reached their limit way before he did," Jack insincerely scolded Roger before he burst out into a fit of even crueler laughter, his nails scraping down from Ralph's nipple to his bellybutton -a cute little innie. His fingers wiggled inside and determinedly pushed forward, causing a mild pain that was more like a queasy stomach than anything else. All the while, both boys slowly, almost lazily thrust into the blond -Roger pulling out more clumps of pubic hair and Jack leaving the bellybutton to pinch Ralph's flaccid dick.

The crowd of boys all watched in awe, their eyes taking in every thrust, every grunt, every scream, and every way Ralph was being tortured. Their cocks were hard and aching at the scene of their former leader being dual dominated by their new leaders. They all wished that they was a part of it, but none of them was brave -or foolish- enough to even attempt to join. However, as Jack and Roger continued to rape and torture their captive, the voyeurs' cocks grew increasingly hard and painful, the blood flooded their begging for release. Their balls ached and were slightly tinged blue. They _needed_to get off and a few unconsciously began to stroke their eager lengths, drool trailing from their mouths and pre-cum leaking from their dicks.

"Oy, stop wanking off! I have something better in mind and I can't let you waste your sperm on the ground," Jack growled, his voice infused with lust and exhaustion from keeping his control and bot just fucking Ralph raw. But fucking Ralph raw would be far too _easy_ for the wimp, over too fast to really be painful. Jack wanted Ralph to endure hours of pain and humiliation. He wanted him to truly _suffer_ before he killed him. And seeing his savages jerk off gave him the idea for the _best_ way to finish off Ralph's punishment before his execution.

"Come over here," Jack ordered as he increased his pace, nudging Roger out of his sex haze so he'd know to speed up, too. Roger barely paid attention to the approaching kids. His mind was only focused on the fell of Ralph's hole swallowing his cock as he fucked him like a jackrabbit, Jack's cock slamming in with his in erotic unison. He almost bust his nut right then at the thought of Jack's and his cocks rubbing together in Ralph's hole. He let out a low, prolonged groan as he reached his limit, his pace increasing as violently as his grip on the skin above Ralph's cock, right where a bunch of pubic hair once was. His hand brushed against Jack's who was gripping the shaft of Ralph's dick so hard that the head was a dark purplish color, not from pleasure, but from pressure. Jack felt his own climax rise as Roger's own cock frantically thrust against his throbbing dick.

Strained cries came from the captive boy in between the heaving, panting bodies. He could fear a fiery pain where his ass was and a stomach-churning pain where his cock was. He felt physically sick and bile rose in his throat for every second Jack's hand squeezed the life out of his dick. His vision was blurry from the pain and he no longer cared about being tough and not crying in front of Jack. He let his screams and tears come freely and fluidly, barely finding comfort in the vocal release. All the boys that were now standing over the heated trio giggled and laughed at Ralph's pitiful state. All the boys except Samneric, of course. They were with the group, but stayed in the back, pretending to be as excited by the rape scene before them as everyone else was. Although they felt bad for Ralph, they weren't willing to put their asses (literally!) on the line to help him. Again. So the twins stood in the back and, pass the more eager spectators, watched Ralph being ruthlessly raped by the biggest dicks on the island -well, the human ones, anyway.

"Fuck!" Roger and Jack screamed in unison as they came. Their cum flooded the torn remains of Ralph's hole and spilled out with Ralph's blood, dying the milky substance a pinkish hue. Roger and Jack panted heavily as they lied on their backs, trying to get their breath back. Their cocks slid out of Ralph's hole with a sloppy _splat_ as they looked up at the hard dicks of the horny boys looking down at them with sex-hungry eyes. Jack sighed deeply before sitting up and, then standing up, his legs a little wobbly from the orgasm, but still firm and mostly solid. He looked down and grimaced in irritation at Roger who was still lying down and recovering from his climax. Jack kicked him until he stood and joined him.

"Now you can wank to your cocks' content," Jack announced to his boner-sporting followers as he stepped on the whimpering Ralph's dick, grinding the heel of his foot into it and earning more cries of pain from Ralph. "Form a circle around Ralph here and wank off over here. Make sure that as much as your sperm as possible lands on him. Enjoy!" With a sinister smile, Jack backed away, fixing the more reluctant ones (Samneric included) with a threatening gaze until they joined the circle around the bleeding, crying boy. By this time, the boys were so horny that they came in a manner of minutes, fisting their cocks hard and rough enough to chafe.

In no time at all, the boys in the circle came, sending spurts of hot semen down onto Ralph's face, legs, chest, side, butt, hands, arms, hair, and almost everything else plus the cave floor around the now cum-drenched body. Even Samneric were coming, their eyes diverted from the broken remains of their friend as they added to Ralph's defilement and humiliation. The kids who were to young to cum watched in awe on the sidelines. When everyone milked the last of their sperm onto the whimpering body beneath them, Jack said, "Ralph, _this_ is what happens when you try to go against me. And this will happen to you _every_ single day of your whole life if you don't beg me for death right this instance." Ralph was silent, even his faint sobs stopped.

"Hurry up, Ralph. Unless you want to be a slut for life." Ralph stayed silent. Jack let out a laugh that sounded more than a little crazed. He walked over to a side of the cave and picked up a stick. A stick that was sharpened at both ends. He walked back over to Ralph and pushed past the crowd until he was by Ralph's cum-covered and bloody ass. Ralph looked at him tiredly, his eyes widening from pain to fear when he saw that stick.

"I always wanted to see how much wood-" He chuckled a bit at his double entendre "-you could take." He turned to the savages. "Hold his legs." They hesitated a moment, but quickly did his bidding when Jack glared st them. They suppressed the urge to let go of Ralph's cum-covered legs even when the captive started to kick and scream renewed passion, flinging the sperm on his body every which way.

"Remember, I gave you a choice," Jack laughed as he slid the stick into Ralph. It went in fairly easy since Roger and Jack already loosened Ralph up. The stick was about three inches deep before Ralph really felt the intrusion as the sharp point ripped into his prostrate and caused a demented ecstasy that brought two times as much pain as pleasure.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Please!"

Jack laughed, "Stop whining. I gave an out and you didn't take it. So just grin and bear it!" He thrust the stick even deeper as he said this, rotating the stick so it would chafe against Ralph's insides.

"Okay! Okay! Kill me! Please just do it!" Ralph screamed as the pain became unbearable. Iike the point of the stick was poking around in his gut, which, considering how much of it was inside him, wasn't entirely impossible. Jack smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask." With one final thrust, he pushed the stick up as far as it would go.

"Lagh!" A choked scream left Ralph as the stick pushed up through his rectum, up into his stomach, and rammed into his esophagus. Just the very top of the stick could be seen from Ralph's hole as more blood flooded out of it. Ralph let out some more choked cries as he suffocated on the stick. He looked up at Jack and the boys around him, looking into the eyes of Samneric especially. They looked away, unable to face the look of betrayal in their friend's eyes. Soon Ralph stopped squirming, and soon he was completely silent. Ralph's body laid on the cave floor in its own blood and the cum of others as its owner left, leaving something cold and inhuman behind him. Nothing more than a corpse was left. Jack stood up and laughed - a crazed type of laughter that promised chaos and anarchy. The boys looked up at their chief in fear. Even Roger looked a bit terrified of him. Soon, his laughter died away and left a lunatic in its place. Everyone now knew it and knew they were stuck with him. Jack looked down at the corpse in mild distaste.

"Samneric, throw it away. Everyone else come with me. I'm in the mood for a pig hunt."

* * *

**Yeah, this is pretty messed up, but I was in the mood for some seriously messed up Jack/Ralph/Roger action and I couldn't find anything so I decided to write one myself. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, flame, critique, whatever.**

**Love you!**

**11/21/2010 (original) **

**04/21/2011 (edited)**


End file.
